East Germanyball
German Democratic Republicball |nativename = : Deutsche Demokratische Republikkugel : Германская Демократическая Республикашар |founded = 1949 |onlypredecessor = ReichRawr |predicon = ReichRawr |onlysuccessor = Germanyball |nexticon = Germany |successor = Germanyball |ended = Present, in Cuba's Basement 1990 |image = GDR_by_SuomiTron.png |caption = The open deployment! |government = Federal Single-Party Socialist Republic (1949-1952) Unitary Single-Party Socialist Republic (1952-1989) Unitary Parliamentary Republic (1989-1990) |personality = Totalitarian, Communist, Communazi (Sometimes), Wörk-ish |language = German Russian |type = Germanic |capital = East Berlinball |affiliation = Warsaw Pactball |religion = State Atheism Protestantism |friends = Soviet Unionball PR Polandball Cubaball Warsaw Pactball Members |enemies = USAball UKball Franceball Fake Capitalist Germany NATOball TRAITOR! |likes = Communism, Walls, Trabants, Wartburgs, Stasi, Military Parades, Walter Ulbricht, My Dolly that I Loved so Much since 1959! (My Dolly appeared in one of Wolfgang Becker's Movies!!!!!) |hates = Liberal democracy, Capitalist Pigs, Elvis Presley (HE IS A REDNECK CAPITALIST PIG!) |predecessor = Allied-occupied Germanyball |intospace = Ja, with help of USSRball |bork = Stasi Stasi |food = Brot |status = Unified with West Germany. |imagewidth = |reality = German Democratic Republic |gender = |military = NVA }}East Germanyball, officially the German Democratic Republicball (GDRball) was a communist countryball in Central Europe. History After WW2, Nazi Germanyball was killed, and resurrected into Allied-occupied Germanyball, which was divided between USAball, Franceball, UKball, and Sovietball. Then in 1949, 3 Allied powers occupations' all unified into West Germanyball, but Soviet kept his part of Germany and instead, turned it into a Soviet Satellite state. Though East Germany controlled the surrounding area of Berlinball, he wasn't happy to no be able to control all of it, and thus he began building the Berlin Wall to prevent people from the Eastern half of the city from defecting. The wall would later be torn down in 1989. East Germanyball was annexed by West Germany in 1990, which turned him into today's Germanyball (also killing East Germany in the process), although Molossiaball has declared war on him and still lives on in the Caribbean. Flag Colors Main Colors and Emblem Colors Relationships Freunde (Friends) * Soviet Unionball - He is of my Vater! Thank you for making me, Papa! * PR Polandball - Best freund! * Cubaball - Friends with Sovietball, and also gave me land Im alive in his basement * Warsaw Pactball Members - I know that it is hard to fuck up with Germany but we are still with you! * Vietnamball - True Vietnam, Best Vietnam! Your president visited us! * Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball - Ist of Communist Beer freund! Feinde (Enemies) * USAball - You are ruining Germany today! * UKball - DÄMLICHES SCHWEINHUND! DEATH FOR UK! A island full of capitalist pigs and imperialist! Someday the workers will be free of there imperialist oppressors.... yuo is of capitalist * Franceball - Idiot imperialist who helps my idiot Bruder! He also stole Saar Protectorateball from his own "Friend" * Polandball - I HOPE RUSSIA IS HUMILATING YOU NOW * West Germanyball - Stupid Evil Bruder! Blatant Fourth Reich! Go back to 1933! * NATOball -Get the hell away from Russia! * Nazi Germanyball - ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL! * EUball - Screw off Merkel Reich * South Vietnamball - You deserved to be liberated by your northern neighbor! How to draw Drawing East Germanyball is simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes # Color them of black, red and gold # Draw the coat of arms of GDR # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery RvhFIY5.png|credit from flamingacid Stages of Germany.png EastGermanyAndBerlinWall-Rozzy.png Eastern Bloc (Polandball)2.png|Eastern Bloc (Polandball) Fall of berlin wall by leolevahn-dbss1v6.jpeg Rudx4Kq.png East Germanyballs.png Xrc7k2u8nw601.png East_Germanyball-0.png Molossia vs east germany.png Work Work.png VrePIjr-600x1398.png Reddit_Cerf_East_Germany_Best.png|East Ghow MoreShow FewerEast Germany is best communism (Cerf_)Show MoreShow FewerSermany is best communism (Cerf_) Sketch266204111.jpg Sun is West.png Ec0c6881-6d3a-4c72-9462-52e76d8d6aea.png XEfUwq6.png 63ZNlUE.png 'wwkvya7.png kUxvOdI.png 3m3jmTh.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png East Germanyball.png 242px-Russia Hates Dogs (Part 3 - Demikhovs Dog).png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Democratics are Commies.png Better Than The Rest.jpg Berlin Wall.png Eastern Bloc (Polandball)2.png See also *Facebook page zh:东德球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Communist Category:Atheist Category:Germanyball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Warsaw Pactball Category:Vodka Removers